


One Gasp

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps





	One Gasp

*********

Spock stood perfectly still, face calm, and Jim knew well enough that it wasn‘t a lie. Where angels feared to tread, Spock would go without a qualm, naked.

"What‘s it take to make him look worried?" McCoy growled.

"A hell of a lot more than this." Jim laughed and ran his hand up Spock‘s bare thigh to rest on his hip. "He‘s indulging us. Enjoy it but don‘t expect miracles."

"Takes half the fun out of it."

"Still more fun than you deserve." Jim swatted McCoy on the ass to hear him yelp. "Spock, rattle your chains. Make McCoy happy.

"That‘s an order."

Moving his arms slightly, Spock made the chains that ran from his bound wrists to the rings in the floor clink. It didn‘t last long, but Jim gave him credit for obeying. McCoy grunted in satisfaction, and Jim pulled him close for a long kiss.

"Ready to get undressed?" Jim didn‘t take his hand off Spock‘s ass.

"No rush." McCoy smiled with an evil glint in his eye. He reached back to the small table pushed against the wall, snagged his brandy, and drained it. "When do we leave again?"

Jim laughed softly. "Fraud. You know we beam up in the morning." He looked around his apartment. "I like this place. I‘m going to keep it."

"Hard to explain the rings in the floor in any case." McCoy fished out an ice cube and trailed it across Spock‘s shoulders, licking gently at the moisture left behind. "Are you going to have to order him to groan?"

"Probably." Jim bent his head to catch a drop that McCoy had missed. "No marks above his nipples."

"Your rule or his?" McCoy crunched the ice cube.

"Mine." All the rules were Jim‘s, but McCoy didn‘t need to know that. Spock‘s only request had been a certain modification to the bed that McCoy would discover on their next visit home. Fair was fair, after all. Jim licked his way around to Spock‘s hairy chest and then followed the trail down. Jim put his palms on Spock‘s thighs.

"I want you hard now, and stay that way until I command you to orgasm."

Spock didn‘t reply, but he gave a tiny nod. Jim never insisted that Spock talk during their time together. There were some things that were too difficult, and they each had their own issues. McCoy hated having his arms bound. The position didn‘t matter. Jim didn‘t like anyone or anything touching his ass, and Spock wouldn‘t talk. Spock seemed the most normal of them, or so Jim thought.

Running his tongue along Spock‘s hardening cock, Jim smiled when McCoy dribbled some brandy in just the right spot. Slurping it up as it ran down, he sucked him deep. McCoy slid his hand around Jim‘s throat.

"Make me feel it."

Jim swallowed all of the inches he could, and that was plenty. McCoy gave a groan and squeezed Jim‘s throat. His touch was gentle, easy, but it encouraged Jim to take an extra inch.

"I think Spock‘s groaning on the inside," McCoy said huskily. He kept one hand on Jim and used the other to twist Spock‘s nipple. "His respiration has increased. We‘re getting to him."

Spock shifted, not very much, but enough to signal that McCoy was right. Subtle, Spock was always subtle. Jim slid his hands down to skim them across Spock‘s feet. Back up, he rubbed with his thumbs into the creases where Spock‘s hips met his thighs. Jim looked up in time to see Spock swallow, and it made him grin.

Letting Spock‘s cock slip away, Jim nuzzled up and down him, finding those sweet spots that made this so much fun. McCoy used his fingers to point out good areas, and Jim ended up with McCoy‘s fingers in his mouth several times.

"Back on your knees, Jim."

With a dramatic groan, Jim knelt again, watching patiently as McCoy stripped off his uniform. The waiting was made easier by mouthing Spock‘s bobbing cock. Jim wasn‘t surprised when McCoy‘s cock nudged him in the cheek. McCoy was more than happy to maneuver enough to let Jim suck them both. When McCoy pulled away, Jim moaned in upset. McCoy tossed a pillow on the floor and knelt directly behind Spock.

"I want to hear some groaning!" McCoy laughed. "From Spock for a change!"

Jim stood, running his hand down Spock's spine and encouraging him to widen his legs a touch more. McCoy spread Spock's ass cheeks with his thumbs, and Jim had to watch Spock's eyes. They blew wide open, and nuzzling him on the neck, Jim was pretty sure he heard a rumble like a groan. McCoy did have a wicked tongue and he loved using it.

With McCoy doing that, and Spock on the verge of actual moaning, it was hard to choose what he wanted to do next. He jacked Spock's cock slowly, enjoying the silky slide and considerable length. Different scenarios ran through his mind, and he wanted to hear a groan too so he went back to his knees. Reaching with his mouth and hand, he captured both cocks, human and Vulcan. McCoy's hips thrust, and Jim set an easy rhythm.

Spock slid his hand through Jim's hair, pulling the chain tight. "That is acceptable."

Actual words during sex from Spock nearly made Jim come on the floor. The deep guttural tone was so sexy, even if the words weren't. McCoy hadn't stopped working Spock's ass, and Jim wished it were possible to see and suck. Slipping his hand up, Jim stuck his fingers in McCoy's mouth before pressing inside Spock. The hand in his hair tightened, and he thrust deeper.

McCoy's tongue was right there, licking, thrusting, and Jim shut his eyes, tingling all over from the head rush.

Suddenly Spock arched his back, Jim shoved his fingers that much deeper, and a distinct growl filled the room. McCoy laughed in triumphant, and Jim tried his best to swallow it all. McCoy reached to stroke Spock to completion, and Jim would've sworn he saw a wobble in Spock's knees. A last spurt of come dribbled down Jim's chest, and McCoy swiped at it, sucking his fingers.

"I win again," McCoy gloated.

Jim slowly got to his feet and kissed Spock. "You disobeyed a direct order."

Dark Vulcan eyes glittered. "It could be argued by a logical mind that since your mouth was full, I reacted to a non-verbal command. However, that aside, I should be reprimanded in some fashion for having an orgasm without permission."

"Well, it is a first, and I suppose you do have McCoy to blame." Jim tried to look very serious, but his mouth kept grinning. "McCoy could drive anyone to it."

McCoy chuckled, kissing them both. "I do have a reputation to uphold."

"We have all night to punish you." Laughing, Jim tugged at Spock's nipple.

Chains rattled, and Jim took that to mean Spock was looking forward to it.

*********  
end


End file.
